One's Choice
by cbdivalove
Summary: One person's choice changes the fate of Chuck and Blair. A rewrite of 3x22 because it broke my heart. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own gossip girl. One day though...**

**Okayyy... so this is my second fic. I didnt read through and edit it so I'm very sorry for any mistakes. Also, the point of view/narration jumps around a bit which I hope isn't too confusing. Finally, I wrote this because the finale was simply horrific. Clearly, this fic is AU. Enjoy!**

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Blair had known that morning when she asked Dorota to chaperone her date with Cameron that she was going to go meet Chuck. As much as Blair wanted to lie to herself and pretend like she didn't need that smug basstard, the truth was: Blair wasn't herself without Chuck. Sure, she could potentially live her life without him, but it would be a half-life.

Dorota knew it too, and so when she saw Blair looking over at the Empire State Building, her resistance crumbling, Blair's faithful servant knew that she could not let her charge know that her water had just broken.

So instead of yelling aloud that she was about to give birth, Dorota urged Blair into a taxi. Surprisingly, the brunette went willingly, perhaps she was just realizing that these were the moments that would define her life.

Consequently, Blair did not hear Humphrey as he exclaimed that there was a puddle beneath Dorota's feet, she did not see Cameron look off in surprise as her taxi drive off, nor did she witness Dorota's eyes shining with pride at her hasty departure or then pain that reflected in them as a contraction hit.

All Blair could think of as she yelled at the cab driver to get her to the Empire State Building ASAP was Chuck's face the night before as she was leaving Serena's building with Cameron.

After Chuck's speech and the delivery of his ultimatum, all Blair had wanted to do was pull that stupid basshole into her arms and never let go, but her pride had gotten in the way. As much as Blair wanted to believe that she had grown up, that she was past the games, that she was truly ready to be an adult, the brunette could not bear to let Chuck see her weakness. When she had taken Cameron's arm that night she had been determined to not look back at Chuck, lest she be tempted to drop her rugby-play-façade and run into his arms, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her and Blair had turned to give Chuck one last look.

In Chuck's eyes, Blair had seen all the hope, disappointment, and love that she had known he possessed all along. However at that moment, Cameron had given her a light tug on the arm and Blair had turned away and focused her attention on him.

Now though, Blair was not going to let anything distract her from Chuck. She had made her choice and she was going to live with any potential consequences that choice might hold.

Blair's cab pulled up in front of the building and she threw a hundred dollar bill at the driver. Jumping out of the vehicle, Blair stared up at the sky scraper. She knew that Chuck was on the roof waiting for her, and this thought alone caused a thousand butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

Blair dashed into the building, cutting the line that had formed in front of the elevator. She tried to yell apologies to anyone who would listen, but before she entered the elevators doors, Blair felt a tug on her arm and looked around to see who it was.

The man dressed in a maroon bell-boy suit and Blair recognized as one of Chuck's employees from the Empire.

"Miss Waldorf," he said in a business like tone. "Mr. Bass has reserved a private elevator for you. Let me show you the way".

Blair nodded at the man and thanked the heavens that Chuck knew her so well. Of course Chuck, being her one true love, would have thought of reserving an entire elevator for Blair so that she would not have to ride with the masses.

Blair entered the elevator thanking the man as the doors closed. As the elevator ascended, memories of her and Chuck's relationship flashed through her head. She remember losing her virginity that fateful night, the many arguments, fights, games, and loving moments they had shared, and then she thought of the reason that she and Chuck were not currently together.

When Blair learned that Chuck had traded her to Jack for the Empire, she was horrified and did not believe that it could possibly be true. When she had met Chuck in the lobby of her building later that evening, Blair had been fully expecting Chuck to deny her accusations. But he did not. Instead he tried to justify his actions, saying that she had promised to stand by him through anything. He threw her words back into her face and Blair was left heartbroken.

Chuck had tried to win her back through throwing Dorota a wedding, trying to prove to her that he would do anything just to be with her. Blair had wanted to let him back in but she was too hurt.

As this final memory played out in Blair's mind, the brunette decided that she was really ready to forgive Chuck. They had both suffered enough and it was time for them to reconcile and be the unstoppable pair they were always meant to be, again.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Blair stepped through them a gust of cool air hitting her face. Blair ran to the deck looking for Chuck.

The moment that Chuck saw Blair running towards him, his eyes lit up and the butterflies in _his_ stomach came to life. He pulled her into his arms, buried his nose into her curls and held on tight. Chuck knew then that he could never let go.

Blair felt so safe in Chuck arms. Her lips broke into a huge smile as she pulled back to look into Chuck's eyes and she pressed them to his. The kiss was tender and exactly what they had been both been longing for.

After the blissful kiss, Chuck was the first one to speak.

"I honestly thought you might not come, Blair. I was so scared that I had lost you."

Blair could see hear the tenderness in Chuck's words and the vulnerability in his eyes. She wanted to relieve his worries.

"I honestly wasn't going to show up," began Blair. She spoke slowly because she wanted her words to sink in. "I was resolved not to. Every bone in my body tried to slow me, every voice in my head screamed 'Don't!'"

"But," cut in Chuck, slightly more worried now. He prayed that this wasn't some kind of fake out. He had prayed too long that they could make it work.

"But I didn't listen," continued Blair, now smiling. "I followed my heart because, I love you! I can't deny that our path has been complicated, but in the end, love makes everything simple."

Chuck looked into Blair's eyes and he saw that she was being so honest that it almost hurt. He pulled her to him and they embraced again.

Around the pair, people looked on and commented on what a beautiful couple the two made. And behind them, a golden sun set.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I plan on continuing this and I would love any feedback you have to share!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gossip Girl's not mine.**

**Hello! As much as it pains me to say this, the amount of reviews for the first chapter was truly sad. I do appreciate my one reviewer very much however! Thank you so very much, Caslover! Anyway to everyone else, please take the time to review! I'm pretty sure you're enjoying the story; I've received a record number of favorites and alerts. **

**Now without further ado...**

Chuck had it in his pocket. _The_ ring. The one he was going to offer to Blair in hopes that she would spend the rest of her life with him. Chuck desperately wanted to ask Blair to wear it, to be his wife, but he knew that a Blair's ideal idea of a proposal did not include the twenty or more common folk who surrounded her and Chuck or the slight drizzle that had begun to fall.

So instead of bending down on one knee and professing his undying devotion, Chuck simply broke the kiss they were currently engaged in and whispered in Blair's ear, "Let's get out of here."

Blair looked into his eyes, and she saw the sparkle there that had been missing for too long. She eagerly nodded her head as an answer to Chuck's suggestion, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the elevator that she had gone up in. Chuck pressed the button and the doors closed.

Blair jumped on Chuck as they began to descend, clearly showing him that she wished to...ahem...consummate their newly renewed relationship, but after a few seconds of passionate kissing, Chuck gently pushed her off him. When Blair looked at him with hurt in her eyes, Chuck immediately tried to explain himself.

"Not here, my love. This is not where we should begin our new and, God permitting, final journey."

As much as it infuriated her, Blair understood what Chuck was saying. Today he was all about the romantic grand gesture and who was she to take that away from him?

Once again, Blair nodded her head in answer then pulled Chuck close to her, resting her head on his chest. Chuck felt Blair relax against him and closed his eyes, hoping to capture the moment in his memory: the feeling of her leaning against him as they slowly dropped back down to the ground.

Blair did not let go of Chuck as they exited the elevator nor did she release him as they walked through the lobby out to where Chuck's limo was waiting for them. Even when he tried to open the door for her, (again with the romantic gestures) Bair simply shook her head no, and pulled him in after her.

The sight that met her eyes as they adjusted to the semi-darkness of the dimly-lit vehicle was breathtaking. All around the seats and floor dozens and dozens of bouquets of peonies were scattered.

"It's beautiful Chuck," Blair commented, breathlessly.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love" Chuck replied.

Blair's lips broke into, if possible, an even larger smile than she had been sporting since their reconciliation and she snuggled into Chuck's chest. He was being so gentlemanly and sweet, thought Blair. She remembered the last time he had seemed this way...

_Chuck looked deeply into Blair's eyes as he delivered the his best man's speech. _

"_...in the face of true you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to..."_

_Around him, the guests in attendance tittered and laughed at the comment, but Chuck had eyes for only Blair and she for him. In that moment, Blair knew she had forgiven Chuck for the cruel things he had said to her._

_After the speech and the happy couple's first dance, Blair had gone up to compliment him on a job well done, and he had pulled her into a dance. As they swayed together Chuck had said, "Let's take it slow this time, make it count."_

_Blair had been surprised at the comment, slow didn't seem like the way Chuck Bass rolled and honestly she was ready to jump right into his limo at that moment. However, Blair saw the earnestness in Chuck's eyes, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to dissuade him._

As Blair reflected on this, she also remembered what had transpired in the weeks after Chuck's little proclamation. They had been incredibly, nonsensically happy, and then Chuck had made a mistake and caused her whole summer to be ruined.

Still in his tight embrace, Blair glanced up at Chuck, thinking for an instant that maybe this time was just like that time. Maybe it was only a matter of days before something would happen to jeopardize their future. However, looking down back at her, Blair did not see the immature boy who had convinced her to "take it slow". She saw the man that she had known for so long that Chuck could be, the one who had made her so happy for all those months earlier that year.

"I love you Chuck," proclaimed Blair. "So much. And I know this time it will work.

"I love you too, Blair. " Chuck answered. And they both knew she was right.

**I know that this was mostly fluff, but don't worry, I still have a purpose for this story. PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me so happy if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: GG belongs to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar **

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this next installment...**

When Chuck's limo arrived at the Empire, he stepped out of the car first, holding tightly onto an umbrella to shield from the steady rain that had begun to fall. He then reached a hand out to Blair, which she gladly took while stepping out of the vehicle. Together the pair entered the lobby of the hotel and headed straight for the private elevator.

After the quick ride up, the pair stepped into the lavishly decorated apartment, taking off their now slightly damp coats. As Chuck took the garments and placed them in a closet, Blair looked around the apartment feeling only slightly uncomfortable.

The last time she had been in the penthouse of the Empire had not been when she had almost slept with Jack, although Blair was still strongly reminded of the interaction by just glancing around. No, the last time that Blair had been there was when she had gone to Chuck only days after the terrible event. She had gone despite the knowledge that he was "getting over her" by sleeping with as many prostitutes as possible (or at least she had assumed so judging by his quick getaway from Dorota's wedding with the tall, faceless, blonde). She had gone because as much as she had wanted to lie and say she didn't care about him anymore, she did.

Blair had gone, and she had begged Chuck not to shut Lily out. She had tried to help him despite the hurt she was feeling, and yet he had thrown her pleas back in her face, saying that her insight might have been more accurate if she had been taking psych at an Ivy.

Blair had been hurt by what he had said but it had given her the wakeup call she had so desperately been in need of. NYU was clearly not the right place for her, but she had been unable to admit it to herself and others because it was a slap in the face that she had not persevered and worked through her difficulties at the state school.

It was because of this wakeup that, when later on that night the man from Columbia had offered her acceptance at the prestigious school, Blair knew even before Nate told her so that Chuck had to have been behind her acceptance. It was too perfect a situation that she had been feeling hurt about her school's lack or prestige and then she had been offered the chance that she was so desperately in need of.

For Chuck's part, he knew Blair well enough to know that by baiting her with a few choice insults she would admit that NYU was not the right place for her and accept her obvious need to transfer.

As Chuck walked back from putting the coats in the closet, Blair pulled him to her and said, "You know Bass, I never properly thanked you for what you did for me concerning Columbia."

Chuck looked confused for a second, then he recalled what she was talking about, and his face took on a look of self-pride.

"Coincidentally," continued Blair, "I know just how I can properly reward your actions!" She shot Chuck a smirk and began to take off her shoes, then her scarf. But just as she was beginning to undo her top, Chuck pulled her to him and forced her to stop.

Blair looked disappointed, so Chuck kissed her soundly in an attempt to wipe the expression off her face, then tried to explain himself.

"Blair," he began, looking deeply into the depths of her doe brown eyes, "Getting you into Columbia was nothing. All I had to do was show the Dean a few of your transcripts and papers and he was practically begging me to entice you to join the Sophmore class next year. Additionally, you taking me back and forgiving me for the awful things I did to you is far more of a gift than I will ever deserve."

Blair giggled at Chuck's almost sappy declaration, but she knew that sometimes to be honest he required a certain amount of sap. This was a side of Chuck that she had almost grown used to over the past year. Blair knew also that she was the only one who he brought it out for, (with the occasional exception of Lily) which made her feel special in a silly way.

Chuck then pulled Blair over to the bar, offering to make her a drink. They sat down together and had a few moments of simply looking at each other. Then, Chuck jokingly continued saying, "I also rented _Breakfast at Tiffany's _in case you felt as though I hadn't nearly suffered quite enough for what I did." Blair laughed again but quickly sobered up. There was something serious that she needed to say to him and she did not want either of them to be laughing when she expressed it.

"Chuck, I really want to make you understand that I have forgiven you completely. Yes, what you did made me want to die, yes I felt betrayed, cheap, and unloved, but I want to, no I _do_ believe that you will never do something like that ever again." Blair looked almost close to tears as she spoke these words, but both knew they needed to be said.

When Blair was finished saying this, Chuck knew it was his turn to speak. He also knew that he would need to, in a few words, prove to Blair that he was worthy of her love, that he knew never to do what he had done again. Additionally, Chuck knew that if he wanted to make Blair his forever, this was the moment he needed to do propose.

Chuck felt for the little box in his pocket, assuring himself that it was still there, then began to speak slowly, taking his time.

"Blair, I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you, and I know I can't take it back, but I want to try and make it up to you, even if it takes me the rest of my life. I _need _to make it up to you because you are my everything, my reason for living, the only woman I have ever or will ever love."

Then Chuck began to get down on one knee, and as he did so, Blair's mouth dropped open.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf" Chuck began in a clear and steady voice, "Will you be the one and only Mrs. Chuck Bass? Will you bear our insanely attractive and intelligent children? Will you fight and laugh and grow old with me? Will you marry me?"

Blair was frozen. She could not believe what was happening. She couldn't speak.

Chuck looked at Blair and prayed that she was not hesitating because she was unsure of her what her answer would be, He hoped that she was just shocked.

It was probably because of the intense moment that was stretching forever in between Chuck and Blair, but incidentally, neither heard the elevator ding, neither saw the slight figure who exited as its doors closed. Chuck and Blair were captured in the moment.

And then, suddenly, Blair knew her answer. She leaned forward, pulling Chuck to his feet, and staring straight into his eyes, said "Chuck Bass, I-"

"Hello? Nate? Is anyone here?" Jenny Humphrey called out as she stepped into the penthouse, oblivious to what was conspiring almost directly in front of her...

**I know I suck for leaving this cliffhanger... but come on guys, it's not like Blair's going to reject Chuck! Or is she... ;-)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Each time one of you does it makes my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG.**

**Thanks for the review, favorites, and alerts. I hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

When Jenny walked into the Penthouse of the Empire calling out for Nate, she was completely unprepared for the sight that she saw before her: Chuck Bass, the infamous ex-playboy, down on one knee proposing to Blair Waldorf, the tiny, brunette queen of the UES. Never in a million years had Jenny expected to be witness to a moment such as this. She was completely shocked and surprised.

A few seconds later however, the shock had worn off slightly, and Jenny realized that she was in big trouble. Blair had already smacked her down once that day for messing with Serena and Nate's relationship, and Jenny knew that the brunette's idea of the perfect proposal did not include a haggard, tired, and depressed Jenny Humphrey walking in halfway through it.

For her part, Blair had been so caught up in the moment that was conspiring between her and Chuck that she didn't notice Jenny had even come in until the blonde called out for Nate. However, when Blair did finally hear Jenny, she turned in disbelief to Jenny, anger and hurt written all over her face.

Blair _could not _believe that Little Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn, the same Jenny Humphrey who had thrown dairy in her hair less than three years ago, was walking in on her and Chuck's special moment. _The _moment that Blair had been waiting for her entire life.

Apparently, Chuck felt the same way, because he jumped up, completely pissed, and yelled at Jenny.

"What the hell are you doing here Humphrey? Don't you-", but Blair cut him off before he could finish. She was even more livid than Chuck at that moment. Stalking towards the now cowering blonde, Blair smacked her down for the second time that day.

"Did I not make it clear enough when I talked to you earlier today, Humphrey? You are not welcome in this world! And what are you even doing here looking for Nate? Has all the bleach that you use on that fake excuse for hair seeped into your brain and left you completely insane? He and Serena are not breaking up! You can't just walk on into people's lives, mess them up, and then expect a shoulder to cry on."

Jenny was frozen in her shoes. Listening to both Blair and Chuck yell at her, full force, was he most frightening experience of her entire life. Worse than the time those guys had tried to rape her in a bar when Damien left her, worse than when she had stolen the Valentino dress from Hazel and had been caught red handed. In that instant, Jenny could see clearly why Blair and Chuck were made for each other. They were the same. Both incredibly defensive, fiercely loyal, and highly volatile people.

Jenny tried to apologize for intruding, she sputtered out beginnings of sentences, but Chuck cut her off. He had not had the chance to yell at her because Blair had interrupted him, and Chuck needed to make one thing very clear to the raccoon-eyed blonde waif.

"You are not welcome here anymore, ever again Humphrey, " Chuck said in a menacing and threatening tone that sent chills down Jenny's spine. "You may have fooled Nate into thinking that you are innocent, but Blair and I both know the truth about you. You are just a wanabee nobody from Brooklyn, trying to stick her nose where it's not wanted. If you ever step foot in this hotel again, you will be immediately escorted out by security. Is that clear?"

Again, Jenny was unable to respond because she was so frightened. She simply nodded her head in answer to Chuck's threats and slowly turned and walked out of the Penthouse and to the elevator. The doors opened, Jenny stepped in, and then they closed again. The blonde was gone.

Blair and Chuck both remained still for a few moments, before Blair turned to Chuck looking rather sheepish, and saying, "Well that was actually rather fun and refreshing."

Although he was slightly embarrassed that he had overreacted, Chuck glanced at Blair, also looking a bit guilty, and said, "I hate to admit it, but at the end of the day, completely shutting down Little J once and for all may be my third favorite moment."

"Oh?" replied Blair, looking intrigued. "And what will the other two be?"

"Well," said Chuck, smirking slightly as he once again got down on one knee and pulled out the little box, which contained _the _ring. "My second favorite moment, will definitely be when I saw you exiting the elevator at the Empire State Building and then you running towards me, and me holding you tightly and wanting to never let go."

Blair smiled, remembering that very recent event, and then looked down at Chuck. "And what will you favorite moment be, my love?"

Chuck smirked even wider, opening the box and presenting it to Blair. "Well Blair, I hope my very favorite moment of today will be when you answer the question I asked you before the way I pray you will, and I get to slip this insanely expensive piece of metal and rock onto your finger."

Blair smiled and leaned down, whispering in Chuck's ear, "Then ask again, Bass."

Chuck looked up at Blair, and with all the confidence that he had gained through his many years on earth, with the strength that he had earned from getting through his personal losses, and with all the love that he possessed for the woman in front of him, Chuck again asked, "Blair, will you marry me?"

Blair looked at Chuck and she saw what she had always hoped for in a husband. Someone who would love her until death parted them, someone who would stand by her and protect her from the dangers of the world, someone who was an equal, and someone who could appreciate her and value her for the true queen that she was.

Blair flung her arms around Chuck, pulling him up to her eye level, and said, "Yes, of course!"

And as Chuck slipped the ring onto Blair's finger, they both knew that this time, nothing could tear them apart.

EPILOGUE

Blair insisted upon waiting until she had finished with Columbia before marrying Chuck because, in her own words, she couldn't be some "low-class, Bristol Palin wanabee, child bride", and as much as Chuck wanted to fight her on the subject, he knew that this was one battle he could not win.

However, Blair did make compromises for him. She agreed to officially move in with him and Chuck purchased in a huge apartment on fifth avenue over looking the Met, Blair's old stomping ground, for them to live in together.

Chuck sold the Empire. For him, the hotel only served as a reminder of the mistakes that he had made. Blair argued with him, saying that when he asked her to marry him and she had accepted, everything in their past was forgiven, but Chuck insisted upon selling the place.

Eventually, Chuck bought back his shares in Bass Industries and resumed his work as CEO, leading the company to record highs on the stock market.

Blair graduated from Columbia, top of her class with a bachelor's degree in political science. In her valedictorian speech, Blair thanked her mother, father(s), Serena, Nate, and especially Chuck for being there for her.

Shortly following Blair's graduation, she and Chuck were married in the most giant and extravagant wedding the UES had ever seen. Blair looked stunning in her white Eleanor-Original gown, and neither Chuck nor Blair could not hold back their tears of happiness as she walked down the aisle to meet him.

After a year-long honeymoon trip around the world with Chuck, Blair went on to law school at Columbia, again graduating top of her class. She was offered a position at one of the top law firms in NYC and gladly accepted.

A few years later, Blair found out that she was pregnant, with twins! Chuck supported Blair through a long nine months of odd cravings, moodiness, and tired feet, but they both agreed that it had been worth it when they held their two beautiful children in their arms. Little Michelle and Jamie were the most adorable, polite, and intelligent children to ever grow up on the UES, and they made their parents very proud.

Chuck and Blair still fought on occasion, but their love for each other and their family kept them together.

In retrospect, Blair and Chuck realized one day while reminiscing about their past to their children, the day that really changed their lives was when Blair finally allowed herself to be with Chuck and accept his flaws: the day that they had met atop the Empire State Building.

By choosing not to tell Blair that her water had broken, Dorota changed Blair and Chuck's whole future. One choice made all the difference.

FIN

**Omigosh I can't believe I finished! I'm so happy! I hope you all didn't think that Blair and Chuck were too harsh on Jenny, I admit I was letting them take some of **_**my**_** anger out on her. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this final chapter!**


End file.
